Blood
by Loreley Crow
Summary: Warning! Dark mention of abuse and suicide and murder. This as inspired by the Irish legend Dearg Du. Rated M, just to be safe


**So for an English project we had to write a personal narrative or a legend, I choose to write my version of the legend of the Irish vampire, be warned now this is dark.**

I don't know how much time I have to write this, it could be minutes but someone needs to know I wasn't always like this, I wasn't always whatever I'm becoming. I can feel the humanity leaving my body and my soul I don't know how little remains, but I can feel the bloodthirsty monster within me taking control.

A year ago I was human complety, beautifully human; I can't name is or was I can't remember it seems so unimportant, but must have been. My family was fairly wealthy, but it was my father and my two brothers. Throughout the land I was thought extremely beautiful and had many wealthy suitors, but I didn't care my heart belonged to a poor farm boy, his name I remember, it was Gareth. He proposed to me, but his honor would not allow him to run away with me he insisted he ask my father for my hand. I don't know what possessed me with hope that he would consent, but when he told him, my father literally threw him from the house and threatened his life if he ever came back, if he so much as saw his eyes stray towards me he would kill him, and it would be a slow death.

Before long my father gave me to a wealthy man, as if I were some object that was being bought and an item is what my new husband treated me as, just another novelty in his castle. Sometimes when I was in the town I would see Gareth, my love for him made it impossible to let my eyes meet his. One day my narcissistic husband accompanied me, he said it was because he could not bear to be apart from me for long, but I knew the truth, all he wanted was to show off his beautiful wife; like a brand new and expensive coat on wears simply to make other jealous. I saw Gareth and for just the briefest of moments our eyes met I quickly looked away so as not to bring my husband's wrath upon me or Gareth, but the damage had already been done. My husband's hand that gripped my arm became so tight I nearly screamed. I could feel him pulling me in the direction of where our carriage waited for our return. He nearly threw me in the carriage. When we started moving I looked out the window and saw that Gareth had followed us, but could not get to me before the carriage drove off. My husband caught me staring and closed the curtains. As soon as all of the outside world was out of sight he slapped me, I could feel the bruise already forming. After that happened I was in such a state of shock I completely shut down for the rest of the ride.

Soon after that my horrid husband completely lost himself to jealousy. That slap might have well as been a loving kiss compared to the torture that followed. One day my husband me into the highest room of the tallest tower. As a wild song bird locked in a gilded cage, my sanity slowly drained from me.

One night, when a full moon shone in prison, embracing me as it had been telling me that all would be well. In that moment all my pain crashed down on me like a sea of misery crashing unto a beach of broken glass. I could see only one way out, I ran to the window while tears streamed down my face. I stood on the stone still, a moment of peace before I spread my arms like wings and allowed myself to fall.

I don't know how but somehow I could see my funeral, it was as if I were looking through rippling water blanketed with fog. My husband and the people I was called family shed no tears, no words of love and memories were spoken, I was simply buried. The "mourners" left as soon as the last bit of dirt joined the pile over my body.

I was about to burst into tears, but then I noticed movement, a figure came into view after closer examination I discovered it to be my darling Gareth. He laid a single red rose upon my grave and sat beside stone that now represented me and my life and cried himself to sleep beside my grave.

After that there was only blackness with small glimmers of light, my only companions in the darkness around me; until the full moon rose again. I awoke with a gasp to find myself in a pine box. I clawed and clawed finally splintered the wood. I dug through the dirt and rocks that were stuck in the ground. Dirt mixed with blood, but finally my hand broke through to the upper world. Only when my entire body was out of its earthen orison did I look at my bloody hands and gasped at the on earthly glow that shone through the night.

I went to my childhood home and saw my father drinking what had obviously not been his first drink of the night, and counting gold with pure glee. An uncontrollable anger overcame me, but what scared me the most was an unknown hunger, a hunger for blood. I saw only red as my body crashed through the glass window. I felt my teeth extending into fangs and my nails into sharp claws. I lunged at my father, shortly after I registered his look of complete terror my teeth sank into his neck and I drank his blood until he fell dead at my feet.

All judgment all humanity was clouded by bloodlust and an even stronger thirst for vengeance drove me to the castle that took my sanity, the castle that took my life. I walked through the empty halls, it was as if all life was hiding in fear of me. I found my husband with another woman, I retreaded from my attack, a predator waiting for the moment to catch her prey.

I heard my former jailer's voice tell the woman to leave, the woman burst out of the room tears falling to the ground as she ran. Poor girl, this would be her vengeance too. I entered the room and spoke in a voice that would chill any human heart.

"Darling I've returned." He turned to me and his eyes widened in fear and shock.

"You…you're dead" he said slowly backing away.

"Yes I am and now my dear husband it is your turn, your turn to live in the darkness," he tried to fight, but he was no match for the creature I had become, the creature that drank all the blood that once flowed through his veins. Suddenly the woman I was surfaced and I screamed in horror at what I had done, I ran to his writing desk and wrote what you see before you.

I hardly remember anything now, I know I loved once, but his name I can't remember his name, I see his face as clear as day, but only one word rings within my head…blood..


End file.
